Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatuses, and products for managing power consumption in a computing system.
Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can include a plurality of different computing devices, such as servers, that are powered by common form factor power supplies. Such common form factor power supplies may have a common mechanical enclosure. Each common form factor power supply, however, may be rated to deliver different wattage levels. As a consequence of common form factor power supplies being rated to deliver different wattage levels, the loads place on the power supplies may be unbalanced. Such an imbalance can lead to thermal faults in one or more power supplies, which could lead to an unexpected and complete loss of power to the computing devices that are supported by such power supplies, an inability to support desired power redundancy mode, long term reliability issues, or other problems.